


Bailamos

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Human AU, M/M, Mild Language, dance au, implied adult themes, light read, this is really just another self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Tina wishes to learn a dance for her wedding, and hires a dance instructor to teach her and Will. When Will can’t make it, Kirk steps in.(Update: Pls note the rating change)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure I should be here? Shouldn’t Will be the one to do this?”

“Yes, wouldn’t that be ideal?” Tina threw down her purse to the side of the room with greater force than needed. “If only he were here.”

Kirk internally flinched.

“Ah, you two must be the bride and groom.”

“Oh, we’re just—”

“We’re just delighted to meet you.” Tina cut Kirk off, leaving him to worry about misleading the dance instructor who had just entered the room. Nonetheless, when he offered his hand to shake, two warm hands came to clasp his.

“Oh, cold hands,” the instructor remarked.

Kirk usually chuckled a little in self-deprecation when someone noted the temperature of his hands, but the laughter never made it past his lips for the look the instructor sent him was… intense, critical, analyzing in a way that made Kirk feel like some pinned bug underneath a microscope.

“The pleasure is mine.” the instructor released his hold on Kirk’s cold hand – the hand somehow felt even colder than before. “I’m Hernan Guerra, your instructor for the evening. Shall we get started?”

“Yes, please.” Tina followed Hernan further into the dance studio. However, Kirk seemed frozen in place. His still cold hands clenched at his sides.

“C’mon, Kirk,” Tina called out to him.

“Por favor, señor, or are your feet cold too?”

That teasing remark released Kirk from his frozen stupor as he felt all his blood rush to his face.

 _‘Will, the things I do for you.’_ Kirk mentally cursed his best friend as he hurriedly made his way over to Tina’s side while trying not to trip over his own two feet. The last thing he needed was to give Hernan another weapon in his arsenal to use against him.

“He’s just shy.” Tina excused Kirk to Hernan much to Kirk’s own embarrassment. Kirk wanted to correct Tina, but once again he felt tongue twisted by the way the corners of the instructor’s lips seemed to curl upwards in amusement.

“There is nothing to be shy about, señor. Now, let’s begin.” Hernan assured, as he began to go over the steps of the dance Tina wanted to dance at her wedding. He showed each of them how to do their own parts before clapping his hands together and encouraging Kirk and Tina to stand in position.

Kirk swallowed. God this was awkward. This was terrible. He didn’t want to be here. Not even Will wanted to be here, but Kirk seemed to be incredibly more susceptible to Tina’s persuasions or more like pleas than Will was. Thus he was here, trying to place his hands respectively around his other best friend in the world.

As Kirk was internally panicking about what was a respectful height for his hand to be, Tina could only smile at her friend’s bashfulness.

“Here,” Tina took Kirk’s hand in hers and placed it upon the small of her back. Her warm touch alone made Kirk’s heart pound within his ears as he couldn’t even bring himself to acknowledge that he was touching Tina. Beautiful, patient, and forever kind Tina.

The sound of his blood rushing thrummed loudly in his ears. It was so loud he didn’t even notice that the song had already begun until he felt Tina move him back with a smooth slide of her leg beside his.

 _‘God!’_ Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden feeling, the intimacy of the touch. _‘Will!’_ Kirk wanted to yell, but of course, Will was nowhere to be found at the moment.

“¡Basta!Basta ya.” Hernan stopped them immediately. “Señor, please. I know she’s a beautiful woman, but you must remain focused.”

“I-I…” Kirk sputtered, completely embarrassed only to be interrupted by Tina’s laughter.

“Why thank you, Kirk. I think you’re quite cute too.”

The tips of Kirk’s ears felt like they were burning from Hernan’s teasing, as Tina’s laughter only stoked the flames even more.

“From the top, por favor.” Hernan went to restart the song, and this time, Kirk tried his best to move. He followed Tina’s lead trying to remember which foot went back and which went forward. He had little time to think about the way Tina’s body pressed against his side, or the way she drew her arms around Kirk to pull him closer to her. Instead his mind was flooded with where his hands were supposed to be. When was he supposed to catch Tina, or draw her back to him? Was he supposed to be moving back, or was he supposed to be moving forward?

“¡Basta! Enough.” Hernan stopped them once more as his blue eyes ran over Kirk critically. Kirk froze.

“Señor, is she not beautiful? Do you not love her?” Hernan drilled Kirk as Kirk felt himself stiffen. Was he supposed to answer truthfully, for the answers to those questions were both yes, although the less Tina knew the better. Also, because Kirk didn’t really know how he felt about Tina. He knew she was beautiful, and she was always kind to him, but he wasn’t sure whether the warmth he felt in his chest by just the mere mention of her name was out of romantic love or simply love for a friend.

Nonetheless, those blue eyes pinned him harshly as Kirk struggled for something to say.

“If you love her, then chase her. Make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the room. Make her feel wanted, desired.” Hernan tried to explain, although Kirk could only look down at his feet which drew a rather exasperated sigh from the instructor. “Here, allow me. Disculpe, señorita.”

Before Kirk could say anything, he felt a strong arm wrap around him, drawing him into a surprisingly firm body, and a warm hand reached for his once more. He was glued to the other man’s side, as he found himself forced to crane his neck up to be able to look at Hernan’s eyes which looked at him in return.

Once more those blue eyes were intense, burning with something Kirk had never seen before and therefore could not define. And then, as he felt himself being gently led to step forward, those eyes turned soft as the corner of those lips upturned into a smile that Kirk could not look away from. It wasn’t that he tried to, but more so the thought never crossed his mind as he was guided around the room. Nor did he ever register the feeling of being pushed away or tugged back again for he never seemed to be away from Hernan’s warmth for too long.

What he did register was the way the other man’s hand felt pressed against his back, or the way the man’s hand ran up his side at one point, causing an involuntarily shiver to run up Kirk’s spine. Kirk felt the way Hernan’s warm hand drew his leg up to wrap around his, before promptly being lifted from the ground as if he weighed nothing. And all the while, as Kirk followed Hernan this way and that, the man’s eyes never left his.

It was… baffling – so mind-boggling that when Kirk returned to the apartment, he couldn’t help but slam the door behind him much to Will’s astonishment.

“What’s up with, Kirk? He’s never hurt a fly much less an inanimate object.”

An all-knowing smile crossed Tina’s features as she said, “You missed one hell of a dance, Will.”

“I guess I did.”

“Hm, and you’re going to miss your bed tonight too. I hope whatever you had to do was worth it.”

“What? C’mon, Tina.”

“Goodnight, Will.”  


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, Kirk.” Will pleaded with him with big brown eyes that Kirk found hard to look away from much less say no to. “Just this last time, and then I won’t ask again.”

Kirk bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say no after what had happened last time. It had been a few days since then. He had had time to process it, hours to break it down into small pieces, and replay them over and over again as he would with data from an experiment.

However, there were no quantitative pieces of that one hour of dancing lessons that he could have plugged into an equation and get the answer. There were no points in which he could plot onto a graph, and calculate the slope or curve, or even the X’s or the Y’s. There was nothing of that night that he could make sense of other than the qualitative facts.

He remembered how Hernan had looked that night. That shouldn’t have been part of the equation that his mind tried to procure, but in order to be thorough, he recalled the way the dark shirt had looked slimming, and yet it didn’t hide the curve of muscle he felt when pressed against him, nor the broad span of his shoulders. Then there was the top few buttons, just a few buttons, but enough undone that Kirk could see the beginning of the man’s collarbone.

Kirk wasn’t ever particularly interested in clavicles, but the way Hernan’s had peeked out ever so slightly behind dark fabric had Kirk wondering what it would be like to bite down on it. What it would look like to see red against copper skin.

Kirk’s hand slipped, causing the beaker to nearly fall over if had not been for Will being right there to catch it.

“Jesus, Kirk! Are you okay? You’ve been off the past couple of days. Is everything alright?”

“No.” Kirk replied simply which was promptly followed by a resounding thud as Will placed the beaker back on the workbench harder than necessary.

“Who do I have to hurt?”

Kirk shook his head, “No one. I said ‘no’ as in, I’m not going in your place again. Will it’s your wedding.”

Will sighed, but visibly relaxed. “I know. I know. But hear me out for a moment here.” A mischievous glint sparked in those brown eyes which Kirk knew meant nothing good. “So, what if I added some kisses as a catalyst to this reaction? How’s the activation energy now?”

_‘Kisses?’_ Kirk looked over at Will bewildered only for Will to promptly reach behind him and place a bag of Hershey milk-chocolate Kisses on the work bench.

Kirk swallowed. “You shouldn’t bring food in here.”

“Oh they’re all wrapped up. We’re fine. So is that a yes?”

Kirk should say no. He knew he should if not only for his sake of not having to face the dance instructor, then for Tina’s. He remembered how livid she was before. He didn’t want her wrath turned on him.

But then Will had piled another bag of Hershey chocolate Kisses on the existing one.

“I could keep going. I’m not above begging on my knees.”

Kirk sighed, “Fine, but Tina isn’t going to be happy.”

“It’s okay. She’ll only kill me, not you. Which reminds me, when you help her bury me, make sure it’s a classy place. Like none of this Sleepy Hallow – in the woods – stuff, but maybe a nice stream… a beach?”

Kirk shook his head before ushering Will out of his lab. “Please go. I’ll get in trouble if you stay any longer.”

“Got it. Thanks again, Kirk. You’re my best man. The best-est man. The—”

“Will.”

“Got it. See you, buddy!” Will ducked out at last, leaving Kirk smiling after him. Well, he had two bags of chocolate kisses so he supposed he had to go back to the studio with Tina.

Damn his sweet tooth.

“Damn him!” Kirk tried not to outwardly cringe at the fuming Tina. She huffed over the phone. “Hold on. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Before Kirk could say anything, Tina had promptly hung up the phone, leaving him waiting alone in the dance studio. At least, Kirk hoped he was alone. The lights were off when he entered the spacious room, yet the door was left unlocked. Either the owners were very care-free, or they were currently in another room.

Kirk hoped the former for his own sake, and the latter for theirs. Nonetheless, as he waited for Tina to arrive, he took his time observing the room. One entire wall of the studio was a floor-to-ceiling mirror and the other windows looking out onto the street. The wall beside him held a glass case with trophies displayed, and pictures of various dancers.

He looked at them out of curiosity, he told himself, but another part looked for a familiar face. Then he saw it. There, was Hernan. Surprisingly it didn’t take long to find him, nor was there just one. There were many pictures spanning across years.

One Hernan looked around the age of twelve or perhaps older with a simple black shirt and high-waist pants. The girl beside him smiled. The gems of her dress were just as bright. As he went through, it became apparent that Hernan’s dance partner had not changed. It was interesting to see them in a way evolve, growing taller, leaner, and in Hernan’s case muscular –

not that Kirk really looked for the build or shape of Hernan’s body. By the way some of the shirts were very transparent through black lace or sheer, it was hard not to.

The last picture had Hernan in a deep black sheer V-neck with black ruffled texture akin to the pattern of flowers. His shoulders were broad, and the outfit left little to the imagination when it came to the muscles of his chest and torso. If it were on anyone else, Kirk would think the outfit was ridiculous or gaudy, but the way it fit on Hernan, he looked stunning.

“You’re early.”

Kirk nearly jumped at the sudden voice, and before he knew it, he was no longer alone. He looked over beside him, and there was Hernan looking at the picture Kirk had just been admiring.

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind me coming in. The front door was unlocked.”

“Early is better than late.” Hernan replied with an easy smile. Kirk averted his gaze back towards the picture.

“Are these all you?”

Hernan hummed, “Sí. My sister and I have danced together for quite some time.”

“Your sister?”

“Yes, Valentina. She was my dance partner.” Hernan replied as Kirk looked back at the picture more closely. Instead of looking at Hernan, he looked at his dance partner, his sister. Her smile was bright in all of them, and her pose graceful. The last picture of Hernan, or rather them, was dated back only four years ago.

Kirk wondered why. Tina had said something about the instructor being a retired professional dancer, but Hernan looked young, or at least still able to compete. Why did he quit four years ago? However, before he could ask, the bell of the front door chimed.

Finally.

“Tina, I said I was sorry.”

_‘Will?’_

“Tina? Come on, talk to me. Tina.”

Tina was the first up the stairs shortly followed by Will. Tina looked indifferent while Kirk was surprised.

“Tina.”

“Kirk, sorry we took so long.” Tina ignored Will, and smiled over towards Kirk. “I hope you didn’t wait long.”

“No, I’m fine.” Kirk assured her. “I’m glad you could make it, Will.”

“Yeah, looks like I didn’t need you to cover for me after all, buddy.” Will looked sheepishly over at Kirk before turning towards Hernan. “Hi, you must be the instructor. I’m Will Magnus.”

“Magnus?” Hernan seemed just as surprised as Kirk if not more so, but he swiftly masked it with a smile before extending a hand. “Pleasure, I’m Hernan Guerra.”

Will took his hand. “Yeah, sorry if there was any confusion. I’m the groom. Kirk’s the best man.”

“I’m sure he is.” Hernan smile widened.

“He’s single too.” Tina added with a smirk. Will wondered why that seemed to be pertinent information for Tina to say. Although what confused him the most was the redness he saw in Kirk’s cheeks. Kirk never got red in the face about anything. Was he embarrassed? He’d find someone. Being single isn’t something to be embarrassed about.

“Oh, is that so? Well I seem to be without a partner as well. Would you mind helping me out tonight?”

“I really shouldn’t.” Kirk felt ready to bolt out of the room.

“No, stay, Kirk. You’re here already so you might as well.” Tina said with a hand on Kirk’s shoulder that felt more like a hook than a comforting sentiment. Her blue eyes implored him, and the look Will sent over his direction was that of a buddy asking for help in a sticky situation. Little did Will know how big Kirk’s problems were compared to his.

“Please.” Tina gently squeezed his shoulder, and who was he to ever deny her anything?

Kirk capitulated. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

“Perfect.” Hernan smiled, and offered out his hand to Kirk. “Bailamos; shall we dance?”

Kirk hesitated, but he took the hand offered to him.

The lesson was surprisingly not as difficult as the first. Hernan had gone over the steps again from the beginning since Will wasn’t there the first time. Much to Kirk’s pleasure, Will seemed to trip over his feet as much as Kirk had if not more.

The only difference Kirk had noticed was that Hernan didn’t have to stop Will to school him about his expression.

_‘The mambo dance is fun, alive, free.’_ Hernan had said the first night. ‘ _It is a dance of celebration, of happiness. You are happy, so show in your face the happiness love has given you.’_

Kirk could not. He was too distracted by the steps, of Tina, of Hernan’s blue gaze upon his every move. But Will didn’t seem to have any trouble. The corners of his lips curled with every sway of Tina’s hips, and his brown eyes were warm by what Kirk knew was the love Will had for her. It wasn’t a look he could give Tina, and that was for the best.

By the end of it, Will was hunched over. Kirk, as his friend, offered Will his shoulder as he caught his breath. However, also as his friend, he had the right to tease him.

“A little out of shape there?”

“What are you snickering about? I did most of the work today.”

“Really?” Tina feigned bewilderment, “It can’t possibly be because you missed the first lesson.”

“Tina, please.” Will made a show of placing his hands together in prayer, “I promise I will never get in the way of your ‘ _Dirty Dancing’_ dreams again.”

Tina sighed. “Well you’re no Patrick Swayze, but alright.”

“Thank you!” Will leaned up to kiss her.

Kirk found himself smiling at the scene. Yes, they loved each other. There was no question about it, and he loved them as they loved him.

“Kirk, do you have a moment?”

Kirk averted his gaze towards the instructor who had just turned off the music.

“Well, we should be going.” Tina grabbed her things from the side. “Thank you for the lesson, Hernan. We’ll see you later, Kirk.”

She moved to push Will towards the door, much to Will’s confusion.

“See you later, Kirk!” he nonetheless called out, leaving Kirk to his own devices.

So much for love.

As much as Kirk felt like running after them, he waited patiently for Hernan to approach him. A smile crossed his features and blue eyes once critical held Kirk warmly.

“Forgive me if I am too bold, but I know I will most likely not see you again after this.” Kirk nodded as that was most likely true. “Well, I was wondering then if you would like to go get coffee some time? If you drink coffee that is. It doesn’t have to be coffee.”

“I drink coffee.” Kirk interjected Hernan’s fumbling. Hernan’s smile widened at the admission as Kirk realized what he had done.

“Well then, my offer still stands,” Hernan said. “Would you like to go get coffee with me?”

“Now?”

Hernan laughed. “It’s rather late, but if you usually drink coffee at night…”

“I do – sometimes – not all the time.”

That was a lie.

Hernan smiled. “Okay then. Let me close up here and we’ll go.”

“Okay.” Kirk found himself returning the smile. “Sounds good.”

That… was not a lie… maybe.

Hernan was quick to return with his coat and keys at hand. A smile curled the corners of his lips as something gleamed in those blue eyes that made something within Kirk flutter. It wasn’t a spark but rather what was going on inside his chest?

“Okay, let’s go.”

Kirk nodded and followed Hernan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Dirty Dancing" is a movie, and the dance Tina wants to do is the one at the end. Just in case people didn't know /o\ 
> 
> Also, it's been a little while since I took a biology class, but I hope my attempt at a nerd joke/exchange between Will and Kirk made sense. For those who are confused, activation energy refers to the amount of energy needed for a chemical reaction to occur. Catalysts are enzymes that increase the rate of a chemical reaction. Therefore the kisses used as a catalyst to quicken the rate of Kirk agreeing to him. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you're enjoy the story so far. As for my promise of once a week chapters, I hate to break that promise so soon, but a mishap happened where I lost the third chapter, and I'm kind of busy with trying to get this SRB project done as well as preparing for my finals. So I can't promise that the third chapter will be next week, but I will try. If not, I will continue after the bang. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care!


	3. Chapter 3

Although it was only nine at night, all the places they walked past were closed save for the few dining restaurants. Kirk tried not to feel awkward when walking past them. He averted his gaze from the couples who’s faces glowed by candlelight.

Hernan and him were just getting coffee. This wasn’t a date. It was just hanging out… God, that sounded wrong. Did guys their age even hang out anymore? Was that even the right term?

“Why don’t we try here?” Hernan gestured towards an old retro diner. Tucked in between dark buildings, it’s neon sign seemed like a beacon in the late hour.

Kirk nodded, and the two entered. The diner was sparse. Three lone figures sat at the bar several seats apart from each other as if to make it a point they were alone. A couple of older women sat in a booth with steaming cups of tea and red lips pressed thinly in no doubt irritation at the group of considerably younger people talking avidly in the booth behind them.

Kirk felt out of place, but nonetheless slid into an empty booth far from the others and Hernan moved to sit across from him.

Right away, a waitress was there to offer them two menus, but Hernan had turned her down kindly and ordered them both coffee. She came back a moment later with a coffee pot and poured them both two cups. The coffee was unlimited, she told them.

“Gracias.” He thanked her. He reached for a packet of sugar and mixed it in his cup. No milk, just sweetly black.

Kirk took only two. He doubted Hernan took notice of how many he had taken. Hernan probably wasn’t as weird as he was to think about such things, but just in case he was, Kirk used only two packets opposed to four or even six.

He immediately regretted it. The coffee was burnt as it was bitter. Hopefully it didn’t show as he poured some milk in hopes that it would sweeten it.

Despite Kirk’s best efforts, Hernan had made a small face of his own, “Diner coffee, and here I was hoping this could be a place for me after a night at the studio.”

“Do you often give night classes?”

“No, I’m hardly a teacher either. Your friend is a friend of my friend, and so the night classes are a favor.”

“Small world.” Kirk mused. “Can I ask what got you into dancing?”

“It was… an outlet for me. It was a way for me to channel whatever moody kids feel when growing up, and it was freeing.” Kirk noticed Hernan reach for another sugar packet. “My sister was the one who took to professional dancing first, and as a way to distract me from my… frustrations, she would pull me into a dance. I’ve been her partner ever since – or up until recently.

“My mother supported us both back then.” Hernan continued before Kirk could ask what he meant by up until recently. “I remember some nights helping her glue glitter onto our costumes.”

“Your mother made those?” Kirk didn’t hide his surprise.

Hernan nodded. “Sí, my father wasn’t too comfortable with all the dresses, but no matter how far the drive was, he drove us to all the competitions. Now my sister owns her own dance studio, and I help where I can.”

Kirk found himself smiling softly behind the rim of his cup. He was an only child, but he remembered some days wishing he had a sibling, or even a supportive family, but he pushed such thoughts away. The bitterness of the coffee helped as a rude reminder to not drink so much.

Hernan seemed less bothered by the coffee as he stirred the dissolving sugar that stuck to the bottom.

“May I ask what you do?”

“Currently, I’m in the process of earning a Ph.D. in biochemistry at Gotham University, and I TA for the undergraduates.”

“Biochemistry?” Hernan looked impressed. “What got you into science?”

“I… this might sound weird to you, but when I was younger I… found a cave. I took shelter there only to find myself surrounded by bats. I’ve been interested in them ever since.”

“Bats?” Hernan repeated thoughtfully.

“Bats,” Kirk confirmed.

Hernan seemed to take a long pensive sip of his coffee before he said. “I like it.”

“It?”

“Your reasoning,” Hernan clarified. “I was expecting you to say your parents or grandparents were scientists, but bats, they’re a much more worthwhile endeavor.”

“Are you pulling my leg?”

“On the country, I find it interesting. Weird, but in a good way.”

“Thanks, I suppose.” Kirk took a sip of his coffee if only to save his mouth from doing something weird.

Hernan hummed, before he set his cup down and his hands folded in an astute manner. “I suppose then, you wouldn’t happen to have time to talk about the bat epidemic?”

Kirk nearly choked on his coffee. Instead, he swallowed hard, forgetting the bitter taste all together by the sweet curve of Hernan’s lips as he dared to open a can of worms.

Kirk took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker, Kirk found himself reeling, flooding with information he never shared with anyone else because he never thought anyone would want to listen.

It was as if a flood gate had opened. Kirk couldn’t remember talking as much as he had that night. He talked about the different kinds of bats there were, which were endangered, and how little anyone seemed to be doing about white-nose syndrome – a deadly disease that has caused millions of deaths to bats in North America.

Hernan listened to him all the while, and added his own input about bats and other creatures that were in danger of extinction. Somehow the conversation moved from bats, to bees, to agriculture, to migrant workers, and ended with the immigration system being absolute shit. Kirk in turn had listened to Hernan closely – both learning new things from each other that night.

Hernan ended with a sardonic laugh. “People are terrible.”

Kirk hummed around a spoonful of apple pie Hernan had ordered halfway through the conversation at some point.

“We should go.” Kirk noted when he saw the waitress wipe down the booth behind them for the second time that night despite it having been vacant since they sat down.

Hernan checked his phone. “Ay dios, sí, we should go. Do you have a way to get home?”

Kirk checked the time once more. “The trains should still be running.”

“I’ll walk you to the station then.”

Kirk moved to say Hernan didn’t have to, but the words never came. Truthfully, he didn’t mind. Truthfully, he wanted to ask Hernan about whales… that sounded weird, but the whole night had been a little weird.

“I’ll pay.” Hernan insisted. “I invited you, so it’s only fair.”

“If you’re going by that logic, then I’ll pay for next time.”

Both Kirk and Hernan paused in surprise, but Kirk for the words he had said so easily, and Hernan for… well hearing them.

However, a warm smile spread across those features as he nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Kirk returned the smile even if the curl of his lips were less confident. Hernan left a tip and they grabbed their coats to head out. Kirk had asked Hernan about whales on their way to the station which earned him a laugh.

“I know more about sharks than whales, but tell me about whales.”

Kirk did with Hernan’s promise that next time he would talk about sharks. Next time – hearing Hernan say it was a confirmation that there would be a next time. Despite the night chill, Kirk felt warmed by the words.

When they reached the station, Hernan took out his phone. “I suppose this would be the time I would ask if I can have a number to reach you.”

Kirk smiled despite himself – partly in relief since he didn’t have to ask. Hernan had beat him to it.

“Sure.” He took out his own phone in turn for Hernan to write in his number down as well.

“I look forward to hearing from you.” Hernan said as the train pulled into the station.

“Yes, me too – I mean—”

Hernan laughed. “Get some sleep if you can.”

Kirk nodded. “Thanks, you too.”

Kirk didn’t sleep that night. It was undoubtedly the coffee’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So White-nose syndrome is a disease that has been killing bats by the millions and counting since 2006. It has wiped out entire populations of bats in the North East of America, and traveled all the way to the midwest. Up until recently, the West coat had been unaffected because of the Rocky Mountains serving as a natural protective barrier, but now white-nose cases have popped up in Seattle. Research is being done, but of course it's slow moving. 
> 
> As for why I've made both Hernan know some of these things, other than how funny the thought is, I think he must have a love for animals if he undoubtedly puts up with Kirk's bats in the Justice Tower. And Hernan strikes me as the type of person who if mad/frustrated about one thing, he'll get frustrated about most others things too. So starting from one animals to all animals. 
> 
> So yeah, this is the last update before the bang which starts on April 27th, my bad for saying the 22nd, and I will continue this after the bang since I still have much to do for the bang. I post May 10th, so I hope you can all look forward to that as well as all the other fics and art. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying this so far. Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

“Kirk… Kirk? Earth to Kirk.” he sighed exasperatedly before his jaw dropped in pure disbelief. “Look! That’s what I’m talking about! Kirk, who brainwashed you?”

“W-Will?”

“Come back to me!”

“Will!” Kirk dislodged his friend’s grip on his shoulders. “Stop shaking me.”

“Where were you?”

“What do you mean? I’m right here.”

“Physically, yeah, but you’ve been staring at the wall for ten minutes straight with a dumb look on your face.”

“Dumb look?” Kirk placed a hand on his cheek with a mild look of horror. “I’m starting to look like you.”

“Hah, very funny.” Will scoffed. “Seriously though, what’s up with you? I mean, it’s not unusual for you to stare off into space, but you were smiling, and laughing to yourself, and… Oh my god, Kirk, are you cheating on me?”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “That’s hardly fair coming from an engaged man.”

“Touché.” Will conceded. “But that doesn’t ice the burn, Kirk. You’re seeing someone and you didn’t tell me. I’m hurt.”

“What do you mean, didn’t tell you? You left me.”

Will paused. “I… When? We need better hand signals for these kinds of things, bud.”

Kirk lightly shook his head. “Anyway, I’m not seeing anyone. Getting coffee hardly constitutes a relationship.”

“Coffee date?” Will immediately perked up. “Tell me about it.”

“No.” Kirk easily refused. “As soon as I tell you, you’ll exaggerate the details to Tina, who will undoubtedly blow it out of larger proportions than you did.”

“Okay, but I do know you went on a date which once I tell Tina, she will beat the information out of you regardless so…”

Kirk sighed. “You’re right, I’ve already told you too much.”

Will laughed. “If we were not friends, I would think you had a knife behind your back.”

“It’s a scalpel but close enough.” Kirk nonchalantly set the tool down on the workbench between them. “Anyway, I can’t kill you here when your work is expecting you.”

“Hah! Funny,” Will replied in a manner that was not funny at all, but his face softened a moment later with a long sigh. “So many people wanting to kill me. First my boss, then my fiancé, and now my best friend.”

“Will…”

“Ah, don’t be sorry just yet, my friend. It means I’m a man with nothing to lose, but you sure got something. Now are you going tell me or am I gonna have to pry it from you with my cold dead fingers?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes.”

Will shrugged, but that was all the movement he offered. He wasn’t going anywhere. His smirk said as much, while Kirk didn’t know what to say.

There was nothing to say.

He had a couple cups of terrible coffee and in comparison, a rather… enjoyable conversation. The apple pie was a little dry, but it was sweet enough to curl his lips. It wasn’t by the enthusiasm or genuine interest that shined through Hernan’s blue eyes, nor the way Hernan seemed to have the habit of folding napkins into smaller squares mid conversation as if to keep those hands busy. No, certainly not. He didn’t even look when doing it. It was as if his fingers had a mind of their own as they ran over the fold. Meanwhile, Hernan spoke without fumbling at all, and listened to all that Kirk had to say. It was… was that weird? Was Kirk weird for not thinking it weird?

“There you go again, Kirk!” a hand waved in his face, but Kirk didn’t blink until his phone buzzed. “Is that your phone? You never have your phone in the lab. Kirk?”

Will’s words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Kirk removed his gloves and reached for his phone. A second later, a smile broke across his features before he walked over towards the two bats in their cage, and took a picture.

“That’s it, I’m telling Tina.”

“Will, he sent me a bat joke.”

“Who?”

Kirk shook his head. “Not important. You were saying?”

Will sighed insufferably. “Nope, I’m leaving. I give up. No one loves me. It’s fine. Have a nice day.”

Kirk lightly shook his head, but let the man go. Will had work to get to as did Kirk. However, Kirk couldn’t help but sneak another look at his phone as if to make sure the message he received was real.

It was.

There on the screen was a silly picture of a bat with an equally ridiculous saying. Nonetheless, the image had Kirk smiling for the remainder of the day as he returned to his work.

The next day, Hernan sent another text. It was equally ridiculous as the first, if not more so. Or perhaps not, “Majestic Flap-Flap” was bad enough already. Instead, Kirk replied to the picture of the bat hanging off a sprig with most of his body on the ground with, ‘ _Poor thing’_ and left it at that.

By the third day, Hernan texted outright. ‘ _You’re not one for texting.’_

Kirk wondered how to reply to that, but before he could, Hernan sent another.

_‘Would you be free this afternoon for another cup of coffee?’_

_‘Same diner?’_

_‘A nicer diner.’_

_‘See you then.’_

Kirk went over the text again. Another cup of coffee… another coffee date?

Ridiculous. It was Will who had called it a date, but it wasn’t a date. It was just… coffee.

Coffee. Coffee that was remarkably better than the first, but coffee was still coffee. Kirk was bold enough to add four sugar packets, with a little cream. Hernan had only taken one.

The conversation had picked up right where they had left off, or more so, where they promised they would pick up again. Hernan talked about sharks. He talked about some of their habits, their dwindling population, and how much he hated those cheesy horror movies of sharks in the water.

“Sharks are curious, but lazy. They’re not going to stick around for that long for one surfer girl.”

Kirk refrained from cringing at what was surely a dreadful plot. “I don’t really like horror movies in general.”

“Comedy?” Hernan took a guess.

“Why do you say that?”

“You look like a person who likes to laugh.”

“Isn’t that most people?”

“You would be surprised.” Hernan replied with a small smile as he raised his cup. “So you like comedies, I like romantic comedies – another thing we have in common.”

Kirk nearly sputtered, but he was able to swallow as Hernan took a sip as if nothing was amiss.

“You like romantic comedies?”

Hernan conceded a small smile. “My older sister has been very influential in my life.”

“Like?”

“Oh, we’re exchanging movie titles now? Sounds like you like romantic comedies too.”

“I’ve seen… some.” Kirk admitted softly. It’s not something guys talked about, or at least, he didn’t think so. But he had been friends with Tina before she met Will, and even when she met Will, he remembered the nights on the couch where Tina would throw in some silly romantic comedy and hug a tub of chocolate ice cream. Kirk would be there as an awkward shoulder for her to lean on. Nonetheless, he did enjoy some of the movies.

“Sleepless in Seattle.” Hernan offered.

“Roman Holiday.”

“While You were Sleeping.”

“Pretty Woman.”

“Pretty Woman?” Hernan parroted.

“You don’t like pretty women?”

“Do I like the movie? It’s alright. As for women, yes, but I currently like a man.”

Kirk paused for a moment before replying. “I’m afraid I don’t know that title.”

Hernan laughed. He set his cup down and shook his head lightly as if he didn’t know what to say. Honestly, Kirk’s response was more of a reflex than anything. If he had to reply seriously, he wouldn’t know what to say either.

What was one supposed to say to that? Well he might have started it with a little teasing, but Kirk was joking. However, the look Hernan had sent him wasn’t one of mirth. It was something Kirk certainly wasn’t subjected to very often.

After a moment, Hernan’s laughter died down, but his smile remained.

“Kirk… I have to say, you’re not easy to read, so I’ll be straight forward. I like you, and as unromantic as it may be to ask you like this, I would like to take you out for more than just coffee.”

“You don’t like coffee dates?” Hernan offered a small smile, knowing Kirk was joking. “Sorry, it’s a habit.”

“Not a bad one.”

Kirk averted his gaze. It was hard to think with those very blue eyes looking at him from across the table let alone the small quirk of lips that made his own lips want to curl. It was infectious, and Kirk, preparing to dedicate his life to finding cures for blood-based diseases, feared there was no cure for this one.

But this was more like a small cold. This was harmless, wasn’t it?

“I’m… I haven’t been on a date in a very long time,” Kirk admittedly quietly.

Hernan’s smile widened. “Neither have I.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not. I took a break from dating to focus on helping my sister. So if the rules of dating have changed since then, I’m sorry that I do not know them either.”

“If that is true, then this date could potentially be terrible.”

“Or it could be terrible, but we just don’t know it.” Kirk seemed to nod thoughtfully. “There’s only one way to test this hypothesis.”

It was a terrible line, Kirk knew it just as much as he knew if they were serious it was a terrible experiment. There were no control groups, and too many variables known or unknown to factor. But there was that look again. Those blue eyes, and that smile that made the corners of his lips upturn.

“I suppose so.” Kirk conceded.

Hernan’s smile was bright – happy that Kirk had agreed, and Kirk knew then one of the variables was an infectious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took a while to get back to, but I was suffering from secondhand embarrassment, and "witty" dialogue XD 
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you for your patience, and I hope to be quicker with getting the next chapter out. Thank you for reading if you've gotten this far, and take care!
> 
> P.S. I was going to attach pictures of the texts, but links aren't working... Sorry :/


	5. Chapter 5

Hernan had arrived at Kirk’s doorstep promptly at 7pm. He knocked on the door with a small bouquet of flowers at hand. It was nothing too audacious to overwhelm Kirk, but hopefully something to make him smile.

There was no reply.

Hernan waited a moment longer and checked the time before knocking again.

“Shit.” there was the sound of stumbling from the other side of the door followed by a low groan.

Hernan tried not to jump to conclusions too soon although his smile did falter. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m… this isn’t really… a good time.” Hernan heard more scuffling behind the door. “I think it was something I ate.”

“If you don’t want to go on a date, that’s fine.”

“No, it’s not…” the door finally cracked open revealing a sallow face. “I promise it’s not that. I’m sorry.”

“Mierda, are you really okay?”

“I… oh god.” Kirk ran from the door. He didn’t have time to close it, and Hernan didn’t need to follow him to know why.

Hernan hesitated for a moment on whether he should enter or not, but as Kirk continued to groan in obvious discomfort, Hernan decided to let himself in.

He closed the door behind him, and set the flowers down on the side. The apartment was small with a large open room, a small connecting kitchen to the right, and the connected bedroom right a head.

Packed boxes cluttered the space. It was most likely what all the scuffling was about as Hernan maneuvered himself around them to reached the bathroom where Kirk’s head was still over the toilet bowl.

Hernan knelt down beside him and gently rubbed Kirk’s back the way he remembered his sister doing for him whenever he was ill.

Kirk didn’t push him away. He only turned his head away because Jesus, this was the absolute worst.

When it seemed like he had nothing left to give, a glass of water was offered to him. He took it and rinsed his mouth. Still, he remained on the floor. He couldn’t lift himself up.

“Here, hold onto me,” Hernan said as he knelt down too hook an arm underneath Kirk’s knees and wrap his other around his waist. Effortlessly he picked Kirk up from the floor, and carried him to the bed.

Kirk couldn’t believe it, but as soon as he felt his head hit the pillow, his eyes fell shut. His memory of the rest of the night was hazy. He remembered vaguely Hernan having placed an empty box beside the bed. He also remembered hearing whistling from his bathroom, but that could have been a dream.

Even so, when Kirk woke, morning light was streaming through his windows. His head no longer pounded nor was his stomach doing somersaults like it was the night before. He could move again. His limbs were no longer lethargic as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

What time was it?

He looked beside him, but it wasn’t the time he found. There was an opened bottle of red Gatorade with a straw on his bedside, and beside it was a small mason jar filled with wildflowers.

They were beautiful.

They were an array of colors, and of different kinds. Some were budding and some had fully bloomed. Their fragrance wasn’t overwhelming, but they had a faint sweetness to them that made the corner of Kirk’s lips curl upward.

But oh god… that meant last night wasn’t a dream at all. Hernan had showed up. Hernan saw him on his bathroom tile sick as ever. If Hernan never wanted to see him again after that, Kirk would understand. He must have looked terrible.

Kirk wanted to just sink into his covers and never leave for a very long time, but he pulled himself out of bed and went through his morning routine. Surprisingly he didn’t seem like he had made a mess of the bathroom. He saw no evidence of the night prior so there was no cleanup he had to do. That was one thing to be thankful for at least.

Next, he should clean the mess he made of the kitchen. He thought he would have had time to either before or after his date. He didn’t plan on Hernan coming into his apartment. It was a mess, but he lived alone so there was no reason for the place to be spotless.

However, when he left the bedroom, he came to realize he was not alone at all. From the couch were a pair of feet hanging off the side.

“Hernan?”

There was no response. Kirk edged closer to the couch and peered over. Lying there asleep was Hernan. He hadn’t left. He still wore the same clothes he had on the night before.

Kirk froze. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t wake him. That didn’t sound right. However, he couldn’t just go about frantically cleaning up in fear of waking him. But to wake up to this…?

Hernan was never coming back after this.

A sudden groan derailed Kirk’s panicked train of thought. Hernan was waking up.

He softly groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, causing the hem of his navy sweater to rise up a little.

Kirk should have looked away but he didn’t. Rather he felt his face heat up from just a little – albeit smooth – skin.

Perhaps he was still ill.

“You’re awake.” Hernan, with eyes half opened, still made out Kirk who now had his head buried in his hands. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine.” Kirk lifted his head from his hands to see a tired smile cross Hernan’s features. ‘ _Damn him.’_ “I’m really sorry about last night.”

“It’s no problem. It’s sort of like _Fever Pitch_.”

“The movie?” Kirk thought for a moment. “There is nothing funny about this.”

“Ah, then a little romantic at least.”

Kirk found himself at a loss for words. Rather an incredulous smile crossed his lips as did his arms over his chest.

“Well I’m sorry nonetheless.”

“It’s alright; things happen. I’m just glad I could be of any use.”

“Did you… Did you clean my bathroom or did I just dream that?”

“I did.” Hernan conceded. “And then I went on a little frenzy and cleaned the kitchen too.”

“You cleaned the kitchen?” Kirk refrained from burying his face in his hands once more.

“Yeah, and… I hate to ask this, but was it you who poisoned yourself?”

“I… I followed the instructions and—”

Before Kirk could finish his excuse, Hernan was already laughing. “And you say this isn’t comedy?”

“Well I’m not laughing.”

“Lo siento.” Hernan’s laughter had taken a moment to die down. “So is this the first time you’re living by yourself?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well the packed boxes, the cooking, the hand-me-down couch…”

“Ouch, was it really that uncomfortable?”

“It made me feel old.” Hernan rotated to twist his back for further emphasis. Kirk winced at the sound of Hernan’s spine cracking.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ve slept on worse.”

“Is there a way I can make up for my self-sabotage?”

“Hm.” Hernan hummed thoughtfully. “Can I make you breakfast?”

It was Kirk’s turn to laugh incredulously. “I don’t know if I have anything edible in the fridge.”

“You do,” Hernan said before adding quickly. “I know because I placed some ginger ale in there in case you got sick again later.”

Kirk had felt like he had apologized enough so instead he offered a smile and said, “Thank you.”

“De nada.” Hernan returned the smile easily.

Kirk gave Hernan a spare toothbrush to use. While Hernan was in the bathroom, Kirk went to see what Hernan had done last night. The kitchen, as promised, was spotless. Even the counters were cleared, and the cupboard with the pots and pans, albeit he did not have many, were organized.

Was Hernan a very neat person? Kirk wasn’t sure whether he should be concerned or not. He was not the tidiest person himself. Tina always teased him how his lab was spotless but his home was a mess.

“I hope I didn’t intrude on your kitchen.” Hernan returned.

“I’m more so surprised than anything,” Kirk admitted. “Are you a very tidy person?”

“You mean neat freak?” Hernan offered a sheepish smile. “Only sometimes. I promise this and the bathroom were the only areas I exploded on.”

Kirk laughed. “Are you a worry-cleaner?”

“I have never heard someone describe it that way, but guilty,” Hernan conceded. “My sister told me, she always knew when I was up to trouble because she would come home and our room would be spotless.”

“You sound very close to your sister.”

“Yeah, we’ve been through a lot,” Hernan said before reaching to open the fridge. “Let’s see, we have some eggs, peppers, onions, sliced ham… that sounds like a good omelet to me.”

“Omelets sound good.” Kirk rolled up his sleeves. He noticed then that he too was wearing the same clothes he was last night. It would seem their date was perhaps not ruined at all.

“How may I help you?”

“Well for starters, do you have music?”

“Probably not any you would like.”

“Why do you say that? What music do I seem like I’d be against?”

“Heavy metal?”

“Sounds like my teenage days.”

Kirk huffed. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve already turned into my parents and started listening to country.”

“Country?”

“I know. The songs about tractors, they get to you.”

Kirk laughed as he bought down a bowl for Hernan to crack the eggs in. Hernan remembered where he had placed the cutting board from the night before and grabbed a sharp knife.

“Maybe just place the radio on. Between the two of us, one of us is bound to like something.”

“If you insist.” Kirk turned on the small radio he had in the kitchen. He used it for weather and listening to NPR mostly, but he turned the dial to a random clear channel.

“60s?” Kirk guessed by the Beatles song.

“Oh, I remember this one.” Hernan handed Kirk the eggs. “So, can you crack an egg cleanly?”

“I think I can manage that,” Kirk said despite never having been able to crack an egg without one or two eggshell pieces getting into the bowl. Kirk went to crack the first one, only to pause when he noticed Hernan was watching him.

“Do you mind?”

“My apologies, chef.” Hernan looked away, but a smile still crossed his features as he went to cutting up the peppers and onions.

The way Hernan chopped alluded that he was no stranger to the kitchen. He even chopped faster than Tina, not that Kirk would ever tell her that.

He went back to trying to crack the eggs with no misplaced eggshell pieces. The first one went alright. He only had to pick out one piece, but it was big enough that he could fish it out before Hernan saw anything.

“How many do you want?”

“Four. Two for each of us.”

Four. Kirk refrained from scoffing. It was only three more eggs; he could do that…

Three eggs later, more eggshells than he wanted got in, and if Hernan noticed Kirk trying to fish for them with a fork, he didn’t say anything.

“My parents used to dance to this one.” Hernan had finished chopping long ago and was watching Kirk’s fishing expedition.

Kirk paused for the moment to listen to the song. “Supremes?”

“Shirelles.”

“Huh, I don’t think I ever saw my parents dance.”

“Really, they didn’t twist?”

Kirk looked over when he noticed Hernan begin to slowly twist.

“No, they definitely did not twist.”

“The mashed potatoes?” Hernan, with legs apart brought his heels together before kicking either one to the side.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.”

“How about the hitch-hiker?”

Kirk set the bowl down, and fully turned to see Hernan with his thumb out like a hitch-hiker. He laughed, and shook his head.

“Mine didn’t do that either,” Hernan said. “They more so danced like this.”

He offered Kirk his hand to take. Kirk thought he had embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime, but after what Hernan had done for him, he caved in. He could embarrass himself a little more. Besides, Hernan had seen his head in the toilet bowl. This couldn’t be worse than that.

He took Hernan’s hand, and Hernan drew him in close. The song was slow, so they swayed slowly with Hernan’s hand on his lower back and Kirk’s hand on his shoulder. They were pressed closely together. Kirk could feel heat radiate off Hernan. He was so warm compared to his poorly circulated, cold body.

Like a cat, Kirk wanted to curl up closer to the heat, and that was most likely Hernan’s plan all along when asking for music. He didn’t seem to mind Kirk resting his head on his shoulder. Instead, he leaned his own head against Kirk’s, and they continued to sway slowly to the song until the very end of it.

For such a slow song, the next song was jarring with its up-beat tempo it made Hernan laugh. “Now this song we’d jive to, but I don’t think we’d have enough room in here.”

“Probably not.” Kirk conceded. He lifted his head from Hernan’s shoulder, ready to part only to catch Hernan’s blue eyes looking down at him.

They were close. All Kirk had to do was lean up a little, and he could kiss him but… but was this the time to?

As if hearing Kirk’s thoughts, Hernan asked. “Is it too soon to kiss you?”

Kirk swallowed. “I don’t know. Is there a kissing rule?”

A part of Kirk wanted to beat Hernan to it before he could answer. However, another part of him thought perhaps it really was too soon. Perhaps this was all going a little too fast for him, albeit not Hernan’s fault. Had he not poisoned himself, Hernan wouldn’t have seen his apartment, slept over at his place, nor much less cook him breakfast.

Whatever emotion crossed Kirk’s face, Hernan saw it. A small smile crossed his lips. “I think if I kissed you now, these omelets would never get cooked.”

“Yes, omelets.” Kirk was thankful for the excuse. They pulled away from each other, and Kirk got a pan out and Hernan got the butter. Kirk watched as Hernan tested the pan to see if it was ready first with water before buttering it.

“Have you made omelets before?” Hernan asked him.

“No, I haven’t. I can make scrambled eggs.”

Hernan smiled. “That seems safe.”

He poured in half of the whipped eggs into the pan, and then the fillings he had chopped up. Kirk watched Hernan all the while. The process looked very simple, but a part of Kirk believed it was Hernan who made it look easy – not the process itself.

“Do you have a spatula?”

“Yes.” Kirk found the spatula in the drawer and went to hand it over.

Hernan looked perplexed. “That’s not a spatula.”

“It’s a spatula. I’m not that bad at cooking.”

“That’s a terrible spatula.” Hernan took it nonetheless. “I’ll have to get you a proper one.”

“What’s wrong with that one?”

“It’s melted plastic.” Hernan sounded stern, but to the point where Kirk couldn’t take him seriously. He was keeping the spatula. It’s not like he used it very often.

He grabbed two plates for them, and placed them on the counter. He didn’t have a table nor did he think he had space for one, and chairs were things he still needed to get. He had been putting it off however since he didn’t plan on having many guests if any.

Hernan plated the first omelet and then the second shortly after.

“When did you move in?” Hernan asked seeing their current situation.

“A month ago…”

Hernan looked mildly surprised but didn’t comment further. “Did you live with your friends before?”

“Yes, I shared an apartment with Will and Tina for a while, but now that they’re getting married…”

“I see.”

“They turned my room into a guest room essentially, so if I miss the last train or bus, I can stay at their place.”

“That’s nice of them.”

Kirk took a bite of the omelet and to say it was good was an understatement. It was really good. He didn’t think he had things in his kitchen to make something this good.

“So do you have a roommate or…?”

“No, I live right near the studio in a studio apartment. My sister also doesn’t live too far from me which means I get to babysit my nephew often, but I’m also there when my sister needs me.”

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?” Kirk teased.

“Hey, who’s side are you on?”

Kirk smiled. He almost envied how close Hernan seemed with his sister. Kirk was an only child, and his parents weren’t the most loving. Hearing about Hernan’s family however, well Kirk always wanted something like that. He didn’t get it through blood, but he did it get it through Will and Tina. They were his family.

“So, how did you know I poisoned myself?”

“The left over chicken,” Hernan said. “The middle was still pink. I would hope a recipe would tell you that chicken needs to be cooked all the way through.”

“I see.” Kirk hummed thoughtfully. He supposed he needed to start watching cooking shows.

When they finished, Hernan helped clean up as if he hadn’t done enough, but he insisted and there seemed to be no stopping him. With the last plate toweled dry, Hernan went to grab his jacket he had left on the couch.

“Well, despite how it started, I think this ended nicely,” Hernan said as he shouldered on his jacket.

“Yes, I think so too. Thank you for breakfast, and… everything else.” Kirk wanted to shake his head at how ridiculous this all started. “I’ll text you later?”

“I look forward to it.”

They departed with a small hug and nothing more. Kirk closed the door behind Hernan, and for the first time after his initial move in, Kirk started to unpack some boxes. Although Hernan didn’t make a big deal out of it, he did feel a little embarrassed by how his place looked. If Hernan came again, hopefully it would look much neater.

The next day, Kirk was able to replicate the omelet Hernan made. It didn’t taste as good, but it was editable which was a great improvement from what he usually made. His radio was still tuned into 60s classics all the while, and if he found himself swaying a little, it was no doubt because he was tired.

Kirk didn’t text Hernan until the third day.

_‘Free this week?’_

_‘Friday, meet at studio at 4?’_ Hernan was equally brief.

_‘Yes, I’ll bring coffee.’_

_‘Great, see you soon.’_

For whatever reason, Kirk found himself smiling at the message. A moment later, still smiling, Kirk’s phone buzzed once again. He looked down and there was a picture of a spatula. His smile faltered.

_‘This is a spatula. I’ll get it for you.’_

_‘No thank you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this update took forever. Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it. Life caught up to me, and still is, so I can't promise consistent updates, although I am determined to write the final scene I have in mind for this small fic so hopefully we'll get there - *fingers crossed* 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading if you've gotten this far, and take care!
> 
> P.S. The song I imagined them dancing to is, "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by the Shirelles


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk arrived at the studio ten minutes early. From the bottom of the stairs, he could hear music playing, along with laughter? He climbed up, hoping he wasn’t intruding on anything.

There in the center of the room were children perhaps no older than ten paired off. Hernan was in the center of them. He caught Kirk’s eye for moment and the corners of his lips curled upward even further than before.

He must be finishing up class. Along the wall were parents, Kirk suspected, waiting to pick up their kids. He waited among them, hoping holding two cups of coffee didn’t look too suspicious.

He was wrong.

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you picking up someone?” a woman beside him asked. Kirk looked over, and was immediately caught off guard for a moment by the wheelchair.

“No, I’m not a parent.”

“I see.” an all too familiar smile graced her features. “Are you Hernan’s friend then?”

Kirk didn’t know what to say. The way she said friend insinuated more than that, and although Kirk may be able to say they were, it wasn’t really something he wanted gossiped about in a circle of dance moms.

Kirk hadn’t thought of it before, but Hernan must have been hit on by a couple of single mothers.

She must have understood what he was thinking for she laughed a little. “I ask because I’m his sister, Valentina. Has Hernan not spoken about me before? He speaks an awful lot about you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Yes, I’m Kirk. It’s nice to meet you.” Kirk wanted to offer her his hand, but both his hands were full. A knowing smile crossed her lips at his predicament.

“Is that one for Hernan?”

“Yes, it is,” Kirk answered rather sheepishly.

“May I take it?”

Kirk wondered if Hernan would be a little upset about Kirk giving his coffee away, but he also didn’t think he could say no to his sister. Kirk offered her the cup, and she in turn offered her hand to shake.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.” Kirk shook her hand.

“I hope Hernan has had only the nicest things to say about me.”

“Oh, he has. You two sound very close.”

“I would hope so,” Valentina scoffed. “After the amount of times he’s stepped on my toes.”

Kirk had forgotten. Hernan had said his sister was his dance partner, and as far as Kirk knew, Hernan only had one sister which meant… All the pieces seemed to click together. No wonder Hernan was so protective of her. Kirk thought perhaps it was an over protective brother thing, but he really did stay close to her should she need him.

Before Kirk could say anything else, not that he knew what to say, it seemed like the class had ended. Kids were running up to greet their families, and Hernan was not too far behind. He grinned at Kirk. His smile was bright and oblivious to what Kirk had just realized.

“Sorry you had to wait.”

“It’s no problem,” Kirk assured.

A mock of hurt crossed Hernan’s features when he looked down at the coffee cup in Valentina’s hands. “Is that mine?”

Valentina took a small sip, before shaking her head in slight disgust. “Sí, yes, it’s yours. Black with little sugar.”

She handed the cup to her brother, although she smiled at Kirk knowingly as she did.

“Well I’ll leave you two love birds alone. I have some office work to do. You know, the stuff that you hate,” she teased Hernan.

“Hah, gracias, hermana.” Hernan took a sip of his coffee as he watched her wheel herself into the office area of the studio. She shut the door behind her giving them as much privacy as needed.

“You know how I like my coffee?” Hernan’s smile returned while Kirk was trying to catch up to Hernan’s level of energy.

“After the amount of times we’ve gotten coffee together, I should hope so.”

“Gracias, did my sister give you any trouble?”

“No, I was just—”

“Surprised?” Hernan supplied for him. Kirk averted his gaze sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you. It happened three years ago, and I’ve been helping her ever since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, but we’re both fine.”

“Is that why you’re now teaching?”

“Yeah,” Hernan said. “It’s not bad. I’ve come to like teaching. Kids especially. They are freer than the adults. They’re not worried yet about how they look.”

Kirk took a sip of his very sweet coffee as he wondered if he was ever a carefree child. He wasn’t. Even then, he was riddled with anxiety. He thought for a moment he may have been born into existence as an anxious ball of cells.

“Speaking of which,” Hernan set his coffee down. “Time for your lesson.”

“My lesson?” Kirk nearly swallowed too fast as he coughed.

“Sí, tonight there is a festival, that I would like to take you to.”

“And there’s dancing?”

“Lots of dancing.”

“I don’t know,” Kirk replied already feeling anxious about it. “I don’t think I’d be a very good dance partner for you.”

“Come on, I’ll show you some easy steps.”

Kirk was reluctant, but he shouldered off his jacket, and set down his half empty cup of coffee. When Hernan told him to meet at the studio, he thought perhaps they could go on a simple walk and just talk. He wasn’t expecting this.

But there was Hernan already with music on with some kind of beat to it. Surprisingly it wasn’t fast, but slow. It was a kind of rhythm that took its time.

“Hear it?” Hernan asked, smiling.

“It’s hard not to.” Kirk replied bluntly over the speakers.

“Most of dancing is hearing the rhythm, feeling it, and letting it flow through you.” Hernan began to circle Kirk slowly, but the look in his eyes made Kirk feel like he was stalking him in a way predators did to prey.

“In traditional seguidilla and fandango, the pair would always remain at least two feet apart. They never touched, though they desired to.”

Kirk felt his heart beating fast as he continuously had to turn his head to keep his eyes on Hernan. When he had to physically turn his body, for the split second he lost sight of Hernan, Hernan attacked.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and draw him in. Kirk felt himself flushed against Hernan’s body, but he didn’t lean away. Rather he was caught under that predatory gaze.

“I’m not one for tradition.” Hernan made clear. Had Hernan looked any different, Kirk might have laughed, but a shiver ran down his spine at the words. The arm around his waist loosened, but Kirk didn’t move away.

It was Hernan who had moved, and willingly, Kirk followed. Wherever Hernan may go, he took Kirk with him with a loose hold. Should Kirk wish to break free, he could anytime. Instead, he let his leg slide against Hernan’s the way he remembered from earlier lessons.

A smile tugged upon the corners of Hernan’s lips, and those eyes once predatory softened. The hunger still lingered, but it was one that was slowly being sated.

Hernan instructed him softly, the way to move his feet, his hips, and his hands. Hernan taught him how to spin, but somehow Kirk knew when Hernan was going to spin him. He knew when he was going to turn him in this direction or that, or when he was going to be dipped. Whether it was the music, or Hernan’s body that told him, Kirk didn’t know.

“So you think you’re ready for a competition?”

Kirk’s foot faltered, but Hernan was there to catch him. “Competition?”

“I’m kidding.” Hernan laughed.

Kirk smacked his arm but that only made Hernan laugh even more.

“Ah, you two haven’t left yet? Are you taking him or not?”

Hernan and Kirk quickly broke apart by the sound of his sister entering. Kirk tried not to look embarrassed, as if they were a couple of teenagers, but it did feel awfully reminiscent.

“Ay, you coming with us or later?” Hernan moved to turn off the music.

“Later, I need to pick Mateo up.”

“Need help?”

“No, no, you two have fun.” Valentina waved them off before she headed into the elevator. Hernan went to grab his jacket, and his coffee which had long grown cold by then. He didn’t seem to mind though.

“We should get going.”

Kirk nodded, and got his things as well. He finished his coffee, and tossed it.

“So, where is this festival?” Kirk asked. He hadn’t remembered hearing any kind of festivities going on in Gotham, but yet again, he wasn’t too social.

“It’s more of a block party then a festival. It’s hosted by group of community gardens in the neighborhood to celebrate opening day after winter.

“Community gardens?”

“Sí, have you ever been to one in Gotham?”

“No, I can’t say I have.”

“There are a bunch, mostly run by Cubans though.”

“Interesting.” Kirk wasn’t sure what he was in for. Part of him was a little excited considering how excited Hernan seemed to be about it, but another part of him dreaded the thought of a crowd.

They hopped on a bus to go across town, and then hopped on another to go a burrow Kirk didn’t ever frequent. It was a poor neighborhood with not the best reputation. Hernan stayed closed to him, and Kirk wasn’t keen on leaving his side either.

Garbage littered the streets, and there was a row of foreclosed homes.

“Sad, isn’t it?” Hernan said, which Kirk was glad he didn’t have to. “Instead of cleaning up these empty lots, the banks will probably sell them to some big developer. They’ll bulldoze the place, and build some big department store or condo that no one in this area can afford.”

“And no one can do anything about it?”

“We can try.” Hernan smiled, but said nothing further as if the truth of the matter would suddenly slip out.

A few blocks down, and Kirk could hear the music booming through the streets. He could hear the shouting, the laughter, and what sounded like a million conversations going on at once.

Kirk swallowed.

“I promise, it’s not as big as you’re picturing.” Hernan’s smile returned more earnest than before. “We’re just loud.”

As Hernan had promised, it was not a couple of city blocks as Kirk had first imagined. It was a small block with lights flickering down alleyways he could not see down fully, but he knew they were filled with life.

“There are three gardens on this block. They all belong to the same group, but these were the only plots they could get permits for.” Hernan explained for why the distance between what seemed like three different parties, but was actually one.

Still, there was a group in the center of the block as well with stalls selling produce, drinks, and various kinds of cooked foods. They smelled delicious, but most of all, the people recognized Hernan right away.

“Hey, hermano!”

“Tonto, where’s your sister?”

“Didn’t think you’d show up for a second there, Hernan.”

Kirk went to fall a little behind so Hernan could greet his friends, but Hernan’s hand had found his. He kept Kirk close to him, and his friends surely didn’t miss it. Something in Kirk wanted to sink into the concrete and disappear, or as silly as it was, just hide behind Hernan.

Hernan laughed. “My sister’s on her way with her demon spawn.”

“Liar, you like him.”

“Occasionally.” Hernan joked before turning back to look at Kirk. “Everyone, this is Kirk. Kirk, that’s Bella, Jose, and Maria.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kirk remembered his manners.

The one Hernan introduced as Bella, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at their clasped hands. “Hm, so is he your friend, or a boyfriend?”

Kirk knew it was going to happen, but that didn’t ease the shock that ran through him.

“We’re still figuring that out.” Hernan offered, which was safe enough Kirk supposed.

“If that’s the case, Kirk, would you like a drink? You’re gonna need it if you’re with this guy.” Jay went to pour him a cup of what looked like sangria.

“Do you drink?” Hernan asked.

“Sometimes,” Kirk replied, although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to drink at the moment. Hernan must have seen his uneasiness as he took the drink from Jay.

“I’ll save this for my sister, gracias.” Hernan kept his hold on Kirk, and went to guide them forward. “Anyway, I have to say hello to Abuela. You three stay out of trouble.”

They waved him off with a few snickers and Kirk stayed by him all the while.

“I’m sorry if that was a little too much for you.”

“I’m fine. They’re your friends.”

Hernan smiled. “Let me show you the gardens.”

With Kirk’s hand in his, they ducked into the first alleyway. The path was lit with string lights one might wrap around their Christmas tree. The alleyway steered to the right where they were met by a small crowd of people and live music. There was a guitarist and a singer as the duo played a few songs Kirk recognized.

Being inside the garden was less chaotic than what Kirk had imagined. There were rows of crops that had yet to spring as well as three greenhouses. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t made of glass, but plastic.

“Recycled parts,” Hernan explained. “A lot of this is made from recycled parts.”

“Did you help build it?”

“No, this was here when I came. I helped make some of the raised boxes in the garden across the street. It’s where my things are.”

“What do you grow?”

“Tomatoes, peppers, some beans.” Hernan listed. “I grew up on a large plantation, so when my sister and I moved to the city, we missed the… greenness.”

Gotham was a mix of grays, and brown. Even though Kirk had lived in Gotham for most of his life, he never thought it was beautiful but he was okay with that. He didn’t really care about something being beautiful. Or so he had thought… There was something beautiful in Hernan that made Kirk think twice.

Hernan took him through the other two gardens. Each of them were surprisingly different with how they were designed, and what they contained. The last one had a large mural painting across the side of an abandoned building of people sitting around a large pond. It was lovely.

Hernan was greeted by a few other people along the way. He introduced them to Kirk, but Kirk was awful at names and faces. He had forgotten them already, but it didn’t seem to matter for the moment.

It wasn’t until Hernan had lured him into a dancing crowd that Kirk began to panic a little. An arm was wrapped around his waist as Hernan held him close. There was no escape.

“Hernan I should—”

“It’s okay. Put your hands on me.”

Kirk nearly scoffed. He wondered if Hernan ever realized what he was saying or perhaps he just didn’t care. It was most likely the latter. Nonetheless, Kirk slowly moved to place his hand on Hernan’s shoulder and Hernan took Kirk’s other hand in his.

The rhythm of the song was slow, and the voice soft. As they swayed, Kirk took note of the other dancers around them. He wasn’t one to go to clubs, or dancing in public. He always feared people bumping into him, or rubbing up against him in some weird way like the college parties Will dragged him to.

However, no one bumped into them, and the floor wasn’t as crowded as Kirk’s mind had made it out to be at first. Hernan must have caught Kirk’s eyes darting around for he lightly squeezed his hand, and rested his forehead against his.

“Okay?”

Kirk looked at the dark blue eyes he had first fallen for. “I’m fine.”

“No one’s looking, only I am.”

“That’s not helping.”

Hernan laughed which earned him another smack on his shoulder, but that only made him laugh harder.

“Lo siento, I’m sorry.” Hernan reigned in his laughter. Kirk knew he wasn’t, but the infectious smile that crossed Hernan’s lips was hard to stay mad at. Instead, he moved to rest his head against Hernan’s shoulder as an excuse to not have to look at him.

He looked at those around them once more. They held each other close, and smiled without a care of who was watching. The only person they looked at was each other, and there was something liberating about that.

Kirk remembered what Hernan had said about teaching kids over adults. They had yet to become self-aware of themselves. They moved and danced no matter who was watching, and there was a freedom in that. It was a freedom Kirk wondered if he ever had, but watching the people around him, watching Hernan… it made him want to let go. It made him want to be free.

Before he knew it, he raised his head to look at Hernan. Hernan was already looking at him. His eyes were soft as was the upward curl of his lips.

There was something beautiful in Gotham.

Later, Hernan had walked Kirk back to his apartment. He draped his long jacket around Kirk’s shoulder, and held him close. Kirk was freezing, and yet he was stunned by how much heat just radiated from Hernan’s body. No one should be that hot, literally.

He leaned into him with their hands still clasped. Hernan had never let him go since he first reached for him, and Kirk didn’t pull away. But as they came to his stoop, Kirk knew it was time to let go.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kirk said.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Hernan replied.

His grip on Kirk’s hand was loose. Kirk could slip his hand out any time he wished, and yet…

This was ridiculous. He slowly began to pull away, but as soon as his palm felt the cold air, his courage quickly withered.

Throughout it all, Hernan had not moved either to aid or hinder him. Rather the corners of his lips curled and mirth flickered in his blue eyes.

“Kirk.”

Kirk didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. There was no excuse for how he was behaving right now.

So, he let go – not of Hernan’s hand, but of the fear he tried to swallow. His cool fingers intertwined with Hernan’s, and he pulled him close to kiss him.

If Kirk was honest with himself, he had thought about kissing Hernan since the first night he met him. He still remembered the dark shirt Hernan had worn that covered everything, and yet nothing all at once.

God, that was infuriating. Kirk was frustrated, more so at himself than Hernan. They had danced around each other long enough, hadn’t they? Kirk retrained himself for what seemed like forever, and now, he felt unleashed. He felt free.

Kissing Hernan was more liberating than he ever thought it would be.

Kirk leaned back breathing hard. He wasn’t breathless, but the pounding in his chest made him feel as though he had run a marathon, and perhaps he did when it came to emotions.

Kirk went to say he was sorry. Maybe that was too brash, or too much of a shock for Hernan, but whatever he had planned to say never made it. He wasn’t eloquent enough to place all that he was feeling into words. Just one word, a name, escaped him.  

“Hernan…”

Hands slipped out of Kirk’s hold to bunch into the collar of his dark jacket. Kirk was pulled forward, and warm lips were pressed against his once more. Hernan kissed him.

There was a muffled laugh on his lips, and Kirk could feel a smile pressed against him. That smile, one even Kirk couldn’t kiss away, but he didn’t want to for Kirk found himself smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay for faster update XD 
> 
> So, even though Gotham is supposed to be in NJ, the city itself is supposed to be designed based on parts of New York City. So, yes, New York City does have some community gardens, and most of them do happen to be run or filled with Cubans. So also yes, this is me inserting some school work in here ;)
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you could enjoy this chapter. I want to say they'll be maybe four more? I have not outlined this fic but I have a vague idea of where it's going so hopefully we'll get there. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note the fic's rating change from G to T begins here. Now rated T for implied adult themes, and mild language.

“Why am I here again?”

“I told you.” Tina held the bakery door open for Kirk. “You are my honorary maid of honor, and since when do you ever turn down something sweet?”

Kirk couldn’t argue with that, but as soon as her dark eyes found his, he wanted to turn right around and leave. If it wasn’t for Tina’s vice grip around his arm, he would have succeeded.

“Karen, you’re early.” Tina greeted her actual maid of honor.

“You’re late. Good to see you… Kirk was it?”

“Karen.” Kirk didn’t bother to force a smile. Karen wouldn’t have appreciated one, genuine or not.

“I brought Kirk in as a tie breaker,” Tina explained.

“Do we really need one? You’re the bride. Whatever you like, goes.”

 _‘I wish that were the case.’_ Tina’s polite smile said, and Kirk knew how pushy Karen actually was.

“Fine, fine.” Karen gestured for them both to sit down at her table.

A moment after they joined her, a small array of samples was brought out for them to try. One half of the table was covered with various different kinds of cupcakes while the other side had different slices of cake.

“I was thinking maybe two or three different kinds of cupcake flavors at most,” Tina said as she picked up the cupcake closest to her.

“If the cupcake-cake is going to be on three tiers then stick to even numbers, not odd,” Karen replied.

Kirk didn’t want to get involved in the logistics. Instead, he took a piece of the cupcake Tina had cut into thirds to taste it.

It was sweet.

Karen hummed around her mouthful thoughtfully, swallowed, then said, “Next one.”

“I like it.” Tina wasn’t so quick to try another. “What do you think, Kirk?”

Kirk wanted to leave.

Apparently, he took too long to swallow as Karen jumped in. “This is the first of many, Tina. You may like another just as much if not more. It’s way too early to make a decision.”

Tina’s shoulders dropped in capitulation at Karen’s logic. Though Kirk also agreed, he knew Tina didn’t like to be told she was wrong.

“Why don’t we set this aside as something you like?” Kirk suggested. “Then after you’ve tried them all, we can return to it and others you may like.”

Tina’s shoulders perked right up. “Yes, that sounds good. Thank you, Kirk.”

Tina designated a spot of the table for the samples she liked. The three of them sampled a few more as Tina set aside those she liked. After the fifth one, Kirk felt the flavors all blending into nothing but just sweetness. It was nearly just sweet enough to take Karen’s grating voice from Kirk’s mind.

This was some kind of punishment wasn’t it?

“Hold on, Tina.” Karen excused herself when her phone went off. “Sorry, I need to take this.”

Both Tina and Kirk were happy for the small reprieve as they watched Karen leave to take her call outside. Only when the door shut did Kirk give a sidelong glance towards Tina’s feigned indifference.

“You’re mad at me.” Kirk concluded.

“I’m not mad,” Tina said, “Just annoyed.”

“At me?”

“Yes! No – not just you. It’s just, I’m already put off by Will sneaking behind my back doing lord knows what, but I didn’t expect you to do the same.”

“I-I’m not.” Kirk felt caught off guard.

“You don’t call, you don’t text, you don’t even visit anymore. Instead I have to hear it all from Will, and…”

“Tina?”

“And just because you have a boyfriend, doesn’t mean you just ignore your friends!” Tina was on the verge of tears, and Kirk scrambled on how to calm her. He knew his actions couldn’t have caused all this. He thought Tina would happy with the news even if it didn’t come from him. He didn’t expect it to hurt her, nor did he ever intend to hurt her.

He wrapped a caring arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. Normally when Tina was upset, she would push him away, but she didn’t. She rested her head against Kirk’s shoulder, and Kirk knew he was forgiven at that moment.

Her frustration didn’t lie with him. Perhaps it was all the wedding planning that was stressing her out.

She sniffled. “Truthfully I didn’t invite you today to punish you. I just… wanted to see you.”

“I understand. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you, Tina. I just… lost track of time.” Kirk admitted.

Tina nodded, before sitting up. “I know, and I’m happy for you. I really am. I… I don’t know what got over me. I’m really glad you have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

Kirk froze. The last person who needed to know – and he didn’t even call Hernan a boyfriend – was Karen. Nonetheless, her interest was clearly peaked by how quickly she sat down across from them again.

“You’ve got yourself a boyfriend, Kirk?”

“Well, I don’t know if I can call him that just yet.” Kirk looked down towards the table at the other cupcakes they have yet to get to as a subtle, or not so subtle, way to continue the taste testing and not talk about his love life.

Karen didn’t let it go.

“Well how many dates have you gone on?” she asked. She took up one cupcake Kirk had been eyeing, and sliced it into thirds so they could all have a taste. She was multitasking, and was the kind of person who prided herself on how well she could do several things at once.

“I’m not sure. A couple.” Kirk hadn’t been counting. He had seen Hernan quite a few times after what Kirk would call their first official date and not the coffee meetings or the failed one. They had been to the movies, they’ve gone to flea markets, and last week they went to a comedy bar. Any spare time Kirk found in his schedule, he spent with Hernan, even if they just hung around at his apartment.

However, neither of them ever mentioned the word, “boyfriend”. Kirk just assumed that Hernan was… the person whom he was romantically involved with.

“With how long it took you to answer that, I’m going to assume you are.” Karen said, derailing Kirk’s train of thought. She smiled, “That’s so sweet.”

Kirk didn’t know what to say other than, “Thank you.” _‘I suppose.’_

“What does he look like? Do you have a picture?”

Kirk did. It’s not that he had taken one himself. It was Hernan who had taken it and sent it to him with the caption: “Just in case you wanted to see something nice today”. Kirk had admittedly laughed when he saw it. However, he didn’t want to show Karen.

“He’s tall.” Kirk started with. “Dark hair, blue eyes… nice smile.”

“What does he do?”

“Right now, he’s a dance instructor.” Kirk knew Hernan was a professional dancer once, but he didn’t know if Hernan ever desired to go back to doing it competitively. Kirk didn’t mind either way, and Karen seemed indifferent to all his answers so far.

“Dancing, he must have a nice figure then.”

Kirk simply nodded, hoping his smirk didn’t slip through, but by the way Karen’s lips curled, it probably did.

“Aw, that’s so nice, Kirk. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

_‘What?’_

“Oh, be nice, Karen.” Tina spoke up at last.

“You know what I mean. This is the honeymoon period – it’s the best part to any relationship.”

“Honeymoon period?” Kirk felt clueless.

“Yes, honeymoon period. Think of it like this cupcake.” Karen held up one of the cupcakes. “This is your cupcake phase, the beginning of your relationship. It’s all sugary and sweet, and you can’t wait to take a bite out of it. However, the more you bite from it, the less there is, and eventually, all of it is gone. Maybe you’ll be able to salvage a few crumbs every now and then, but the initial burst of sweetness will be gone. That lingering taste might make you search for a new cupcake, or you two stay together in wait for a real honeymoon, but it’s something all couples go through.”

Kirk swallowed, finding the taste of the cupcake somehow more bitter than the ones before it.

“Don’t worry about that.” Tina gave Kirk’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure you and Hernan will be fine.”

“If you’re worried about it, take smaller bites.” Karen laughed.

Kirk had no idea what Karen meant, and he had been thinking about it all day with no conclusions.

Cupcake phase… what in the world—

There was a knock on the door, and Kirk went to answer it.

“Buena noches, hermoso.” Hernan leaned down for a chaste kiss. Hernan had taken to greeting Kirk with a light kiss the last few times they saw each other, and yet Kirk still felt something flutter inside him. Everything about cupcakes slipped his mind now that Hernan was here.

“I brought us dinner.” Hernan lifted up plastic bags filled with groceries. “You know how to cook pasta, right?”

Kirk scoffed. “Yes, I can cook pasta.”

“Good, I got the sauce.”

Hernan set the ingredients down in Kirk’s kitchen, and Kirk began to pull things out from the cabinets he thought they would need.

“I made us a playlist this time,” Hernan said, “I think you’re going to like it.”

“When you say it like that…”

“Trust me, I made it just for us.”

Strong arms came to wrap around his waist, and Kirk could feel Hernan’s beard tickle the nape of his neck. Hernan’s intentions seemed to be clear, even if his execution was far from subtle, or so Kirk thought.

The familiar quick strumming of a metal stringed guitar followed by the clash of cymbals, made Kirk turn in Hernan’s hold to look at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“They say one of the most important things in a relationship is compromise.” Hernan said as if that perfectly explained why Chop Suey was playing. It might have been on the lighter side of metal, but it was most certainly not something Hernan had voiced a love for.

“Compromise?”

“Compromise.” Hernan affirmed before reaching behind Kirk. “I’ll start chopping the onions.”

Kirk didn’t press the matter. However, he couldn’t help but glance over at Hernan every once in a while to gage his reaction. Hernan didn’t seem to pay much heed. He diligently diced the vegetables made to go in the sauce he was preparing, and if he caught Kirk mouthing along to the lyrics, he didn’t say anything.

It was chop Suey – how could Kirk not sing along? When the song ended, Kirk wondered what other metal songs did Hernan decide he could handle, but once again Kirk was caught off guard. The next song was not metal at all, for as soon as the artist began to sing, Kirk could hear that country twang.

Before Kirk could say anything, Hernan interjected. “Compromise.”

Kirk conceded. It was only fair that Hernan would play songs he liked too. But to go from a low howling voice to a song about strawberry wine, it was a clash of moods.

After the fifth song, Kirk finally laughed. “This is the worst playlist.”

“It really is.” Hernan laughed too. “Lo siento, I tried.”

 “You did.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to dance to this song though?” the corner of Hernan’s lips quirked suggestively, but Kirk didn’t fall for it.

“Your sauce is going to burn.”

“Your pasta is sticking.”

True enough, Kirk needed to stir, and forcefully scrape some noodles that were sticking to the bottom.

Thankfully both were done around the same time. Kirk strained the pasta over the sink, and poured the noodles into a serving dish. Hernan added in his sauce that smelled spicy yet sweet too.

 They sat down around Kirk’s coffee table. They could have eaten by the counter like they did last time, but Kirk thought this occasion was a little more special. He had cleared the table of his papers, and pushed back the couch. For seats, they sat on pillows, and Hernan had brought three small candles he placed at the center of the table.

Kirk poured them both a glass of iced tea since Hernan didn’t seem to drink, and Kirk rarely did unless he was with Will.

“Perfect.” Hernan assured Kirk as he finally came to sit down from across from him.

“Yes,” Kirk had to agree, “This is very nice.”

It looked great – good for what it was. It wasn’t restaurant seating, but Kirk preferred it this way. It was private, so he didn’t have to worry about on lookers, and the food smelled divine thanks to Hernan.

Kirk had insisted Hernan serve himself first, and he followed soon after. The pasta was as delicious as it smelled. It wasn’t too spicy, but it had a kick to it that left Kirk appreciating the sweetness of the tomatoes even more.

Their conversation had flowed more smoothly than their first few coffee meet-ups. Usually Hernan would start about his day varying from the students he taught, both young and old, to regaling stories about his nephew. What might have been boring conversation to others, Kirk enjoyed listening to for it wasn’t the content that made the stories special, but it was the transparent fondness in Hernan’s voice.

“What about you? You said you had plans with your friend Tina.” Hernan asked. He remembered. Any other occasion, Kirk would have been happy that Hernan had remembered something so trivial, but that occasion was not now.

“It was fine.” Kirk brushed off.

“Fine?”

“Yes, fine.” By the furrow of Hernan’s brows, Kirk knew he wasn’t convinced so he added, “We ate a lot of cupcakes.”

“Oh, did you find something too sweet even for you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, only that you have a small sweet tooth.” Hernan feigned indifference but the upward curling of his lips belied his amusement.

“No, I don’t think that’s true.”

“You’re right. It’s a rather large sweet tooth. Six – seven sugar packets are a lot.”

“I plead the fifth.”

Hernan had laughed and thankfully changed the subject. “I brought a movie for us to watch.”

“Like a DVD?”

“Mierda, is that an old person thing now?”

“I think it might be.” Kirk bit back a laugh. “What movie did you bring?”

“No, it’s not worth saying it now.”

“Okay then. Well I think I have a board game in the back we can play instead.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“If I said it was Clue…”

Hernan gave Kirk a long look before sighing. “Do you really have a—”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t have a DVD player.”

Hernan’s look of shock mixed with a mock of betrayal made Kirk finally laugh.

“That’s it.” Hernan set down his fork in a display of indignation. “You’re doing the dishes.”

Kirk didn’t argue, mainly because he was too busy laughing, but he also didn’t mind. Hernan did most of the cooking so Kirk felt obligated to do the dishes.

When the candles were nothing but liquid and wick, Kirk began to move the dishes into the kitchen to wash. Hernan helped him clear the table. Kirk didn’t have a dishwasher, so just soap and water it was.

He started with the plates, and when he placed them aside to dry, Hernan, without having to be asked, dried them with a paper towel. Kirk couldn’t help but smile. It was another kind of experience he wouldn’t get at a restaurant. It was domestic, homely, and every now and then, Kirk allowed his gaze to fall upon Hernan.

He liked watching Hernan move around his kitchen. Hernan had already memorized where everything was, and he was very meticulous in how he dried and placed things back. Perhaps it was a strange thing for Kirk to find appealing, but he did.

“Did you save any cupcakes for dessert, or did you and Tina eat them all?” Hernan asked while drying the last of the silverware.

“I did save two for us.” Kirk placed the pot he cooked the pasta in to the side for Hernan to dry only for his arm to brush up against Hernan’s. It was then Kirk realized how close Hernan had gotten to him. He was close enough that if Kirk wished to lean against him, he could, but Kirk kept his distance.

“What flavors did you pick?”

Kirk could feel Hernan’s warm breath brush against the side of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. Kirk shut off the water. He turned to look at Hernan, and simultaneously a hand reached out to pull him close.

Hernan leaned down to kiss him, and though it’s initiation might have been instant the kiss was slow. The hand that had reached out to him, smoothed against his hair. Kirk could feel Hernan’s fingers threading through the dark strands, and gently tugging the tips by the base of his neck.

Kirk felt his breath catch, but he wouldn’t be outdone. His finger hooked around the belt loop of Hernan’s jeans, and pulled forward so their hips would align together. There was a short, muffled sound of surprise from Hernan that made Kirk laugh.

_‘You’re not the only one with moves.’_

As if Hernan could hear him, Kirk found himself backed up against the counter. Strong hands lifted him up and onto the edge of it in one smooth motion without ever breaking the kiss. Kirk’s hands moved to grasp Hernan’s shoulders to steady himself, and by the smirk he felt pressed against his lips, he knew the action gave Hernan an ego boost.

_‘Bastard.’_

Yet despite Hernan’s smugness, Kirk wrapped his legs around him so there was no chance he could escape though Kirk highly doubted he wanted to. He felt Hernan’s warm hand come to squeeze his thigh, and his lips pulled away from Kirk’s only to press a series of kisses down his jawline and to the hollow of his neck.

Hernan gently nipped and sucked at the quickening of Kirk’s pulse, and part of Kirk hoped Hernan didn’t leave a mark while another part wished to see it in the bathroom mirror.

Kirk moved his hand from Hernan’s shoulder to thread through his short hair. When Hernan bit too hard, Kirk would tug back on his hair drawing out a small groan followed by a mirthful huff.

Hernan’s hands reached for him, nearly pulling him off the edge had Kirk not released his hold on Hernan entirely to grip the counter behind him. Somewhere, on the counter, his fingers knocked against a cardboard box making a clattering sound. What it was, didn’t register right away to Kirk, but when it did—

“Cupcakes—”

“Hm? We can… eat them… later.” Hernan’s hand glided up Kirk’s thigh to knead at his hip.

“Not those cupcakes.” Kirk pushed Hernan back arm’s length, and Hernan had reluctantly obliged. His hair was mussed and those dark, blue eyes were clouded in what could only be lust.

Kirk found himself at a loss for words.

“What cupcakes?” Hernan finally asked though his hand still remained on Kirk’s hip. The possessive hold was more than a little distracting as Kirk scrambled to recollect his thoughts.

“Cupcakes… this, us – what we have now is a cupcake.”

Hernan breathed out slowly. “I’m not following.”

“This is embarrassing.” Kirk averted his gaze from Hernan. “I was told today, every relationship has a… cupcake phase, and the more you bite out of it, the faster it disappears.”

There was a long pause. Kirk didn’t know what else to say or do, and he had no idea what Hernan was going to say. However, of all the things Kirk could possibly think of, he didn’t expect the poorly concealed chuckle to an all-out laughter.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m sorry, sorry, but I… I’ve never heard that before.” Hernan’s laughter slowly died but the mirth remained on his lips as he leaned closer to Kirk. “Ah, cariño, te quiero comer a besos.”

Kirk swallowed. He didn’t know everything Hernan said, but that didn’t matter. It was the way he said it that sent another shiver down his spine, and made his fingers curl around the edge of the counter as to hold himself back.

Hernan seemed to see Kirk’s internal struggle for he leaned back, letting Kirk get a good look of him before asking, “So what you’re saying is: you don’t want to take a bite?”

 _‘Of me’_ went unsaid, but Kirk understood all the same, and yes, he wanted to. He wanted to push Hernan’s shirt back from his broad shoulders, and run his hands over the muscles he knew were there since the first time they shook hands.

Kirk boldly reached out to run his fingers along the open collar of Hernan’s dark shirt – thinking if he could just touch him, that would be enough. It wasn’t. He could feel the heat radiating off of Hernan’s body in waves, and his cool skin craved to feel more of it pressed against him.

Kirk looked up to find Hernan’s gaze on him, and he knew Hernan wanted him just as much.

Cupcakes be damned.

Kirk pulled Hernan to him and kissed him.

That night Kirk took a big bite only to find that Hernan was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So ever since I was told about this cupcake/honeymoon phase, I've always wanted to write about it in a funny way and I said from the very beginning of this fic that this is a completely self-indulgent story so I'm very happy to finally make this small dream come true. Now, I'm not endorsing or delegitimizing this theory. This is all for fun.
> 
> That being said, I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter despite the long wait. I think we'll have two more chapters - three at most - but I'm shooting for two so we'll see. Nonetheless, thanks for reading if you've gotten this far, and take care!
> 
> P.S. "Hermoso" - handsome  
> "Te quiero comer a besos" - I want to eat you with kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is meant to be a short, light, fluffy, and funny read. It's self-indulgent in that I'm going to stick in classic tropes/jokes for me, and not spend too much time in trying to wax poetics unless I'm going for something more comedic. This will have a similiar kind of feel as the Coffeeshop AU, but this is a multi-chaptered work with short chapters that I will try to post once a week leading up to the bang.
> 
> Now that you know what you're getting yourself into, I you enjoy the rest of it. Thanks for reading, and take care!
> 
> P.S. Please remember to check out the SRB fics and art coming soon!


End file.
